The combustion mixture supplied to the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine must be of the proper air/fuel ratio as well as being of the proper mass flow in order for the engine to function efficiently. Many different carburetion systems have been proposed over the years, as evidenced by the following prior art patents, to which reference is made for further background of this invention, as well as for providing the known prior art.
It is known that an internal combustion engine can run with great economy by utilizing air admixed with gasoline vapors. It has been found that air traveling along a tortous path through a fuel tank, whereupon a predetermined amount of gasoline in the vapor state is combined with a predetermined flow of air, will provide great economy as contrasted to the use of an oridnary venturi type carburetor. It would, therefore, appear reasonable to expect that maximum fuel economy is achieved when the liquid fuel is completely vaporized and admixed with the combustion air in a precise ratio of fuel and air to form the combustible mixture.
Apparatus which controls the fuel/air ratio and thoroughly admixes the liquid fuel with the combustion air so that only gaseous material flows into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine is the subject of the present invention.